catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
WindClan Camp
You have entered the WindClan camp. This is a place for WindClan members to chat. Be sure to leave your signiture after each message by posting four tildes (~) or clicking the signiture button. You can also just type your warrior/apprentice/kit ect. name. Chat ( ok cool -) Echostream- wakes up and licks her kits and curls around her kits and falls alseep. Stormpaw pads in and looks for Flintwisker Waterpaw pads in Stormpaw pads over to Waterpaw "Hi" Waterpaw "Hello" Sunblaze and Hawkfire were arguing. "No, I won't move into the nursery!" Hawkfire growled at him. Sunblaze lashed his tail. "You must. You can't just give birth while hunting!" Hawkfire glared at him with fierce green eyes. "I've given birth alone before. Trust me. I'll be okay," she mewed. "Nonsense! if you MUST go hunting this morning, then I will come with you!" Sunblaze snarled. Hawkfire whipped around without another word. "I want to serve my Clan!' she spat. Echostream laughed and runs over to them "Hawkfire, you have to stay in the nursery" she told her friend as she ran back to get her kits. Sunblaze started cracking up. "Hawkfire, you're acting like a mouse-brain! Get in the nursery, NOW!" Hawkfire fixed him with a glare so fierce that it made his fur bristle but she waddled over to the nursery and squeezed inside. "Did hedgehogs begin to fly?" Sunblaze snorted. Echostream licked Sunblazes ear then fallowed Hawkfire "Hawkfire." Sunblaze purred as he watched his friend pad to the nursery. "Good luck!" He turned and padded back to his den. Hawkfire looked up, eyes sad. "Yes?" Echostream "You know you are still serving your clans by being in the nursery" Hawkfire winced as one of the kits kicked. "Yes, I know. But I don't want to be in here like a trapped bird. I want to soar in the forest, catching prey and doing what I do best, fighting." Echostream shoke her head "Yes, I miss fighting too." she sighed then looked at Hawkfires stomach and her eyes widened. "They're getting a little too rough for my belly, aren't they?" Hawkfire purred, but her voice was edged with worry. Echostream purred "They are comming soon. The ginger tabby she-cat sighed. "Yes, yes they are. But Mapleclaw never comes to see me!" Her voice rose to a wail. Echostream looked at her kits then said "Barkfoot never comes to see meI wouner if he evan loves me anymore?" she cryed (Frostyness? Where did you get that Barkfoot doesn't love Echostream? I think it's just because if Moonpelt has to go, you keep roleplaying and make Echostream look for Barkfoot - Nightfall) (?????) Echostream licks her kits and stands up (I'm always on the IRC never really on the site... - Moon) Barkfoot sat down. Echostream sighs and looks at Barkfoot her eyes full of love. Barkfoot purrs to the kits and to his mate. Echostream purrs Pheasantkit squirmed against her mother's warm belly. It was time. Slowly, she stretched open her eyes, and glanced around at the big nursery. Echostream gasped and lick the kits face Pheasantkit turned around to face her mother for the first time. Wow, she thought. That's my mom! Echostream gasped again as she looked at her kits eyes (What color are they ) (Well, at the moment, they're milky blue-gray. All kits's eyes are that color for a few months. But when the full color comes in, they'll be green like Echostream's :) - Nightfall) Stormpaw pads in Sunpaw sat in the corner of camp, looking around, bored. Swiftwind was doing battle moves by herself on the other side of camp. Waterpaw pads in Brackenpaw sighed. Stormpaw looks for Flintwisker then paded over to Brackenpaw "Hello"she said warmly Moonstream pads in Heatherdove was laying outside of the nursery, her belly also becoming quite round. She had reluctantly agreed to move into the nursery, and was expecting kits in just two moons. Echostream falls asleep then waks up and licks Moonkit then all her kit Echostream "Hawkfire." Blazefur pads in Echostream brings her kits closer to her. Ashkit runs to Blazefur Blazefur purrs Ashkit purrd Blazefur sits down Ashkit crouchs and stalks Blazefur's tail Echostream "Ashkit you better not bit his tail!" she yowled Blazefur moves his tail around Ashkit growls at Echostream Blazefur watches Echostream growls Blazefur watches Ashkit turns his back to Echostream. Hawkfire woke up and looked at Echostream. "Yeah?" Her warm green gaze flicked to Ashkit. "Oh, hello there Ashkit!" she purred. Sunpaw padded into camp, a tiny mouse in her jaws. Swiftwind sulked in after her, glaring at Oakclaw, who was sitting on the side of the camp. Iceberry pads in and over to Blazefur ooc: kits remember- frosyness Blazefur purrs Iceberry pads over to Echostream and smiles at her kits Echostream purrs Blazefur watches from a distance Echostream narrows her Blazefur Blazefur growls and walks off Echostream growls Blazefur sits down Echostream "Iceberry can you watch my kits I need to do something." she said as paded over to Blazefur Category:WindClan